youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BradyStuff
Brady John Haran (born ) is an Australian-British independent filmmaker and video journalist who produces educational videos and documentary films for his YouTube channels, the most notable being Periodic Videos and Numberphile. Haran is also the co-host of the Hello Internet podcast along with fellow educational YouTuber CGP Grey. On 22 August 2017, Haran launched his second podcast, called The Unmade Podcast, and on 11 November 2018, he launched his third podcast, The Numberphile Podcast, based on his mathematics-centered channel of the same name. History Brady Haran studied journalism for a year before being hired by The Adelaide Advertiser. In 2002, he moved from Australia to Nottingham, United Kingdom. In Nottingham, he worked for the BBC, began to work with film, and reported for East Midlands Today, BBC News Online and BBC radio stations. In 2007, Haran worked as a filmmaker-in-residence for Nottingham Science City, as part of an agreement between the BBC and The University of Nottingham. His "Test Tube" project started with the idea of producing a documentary about scientists and their research, but he decided to upload his raw footage to YouTube; from that point "Periodic Videos" and "Sixty Symbols" were developed. Haran then left the BBC to work full-time making YouTube videos. YouTube Channels Numberphile Started in October 2011, Numberphile features videos that explore educational topics from a variety of fields of mathematics. It is currently Haran's most subscribed channel. In the early days of the channel, each video focused on a specific number, but the channel has since expanded its scope, featuring videos on more advanced mathematical concepts such as Fermat's Last Theorem and the Riemann hypothesis. Haran maintains the Numberphile2 channel as well, which features extra footage from the main channel, as well as The Numberphile Podcast. Objectivity Haran launched the YouTube channel Objectivity in late 2014. The videos feature the discussion and handling of historic objects and manuscripts, often from the archives of the Royal Society, though other historic museums and organizations have also been featured. Haran is the on-camera presenter for the channel, in contrast to his other channels where he is a behind-the-camera presence. Keith Moore, the Head Librarian of the Royal Society, is prominently featured. Other YouTube channels Computerphile is the sister channel to Numberphile, featuring videos about computer science. Haran is minimally involved in the channels video creation, with most being directed and produced by Sean Riley. Haran continues to maintain the Test Tube channel, now titled nottinghamscience, as a place to post extra footage and outtakes from Periodic Videos and Sixty Symbols. He also runs channels for his podcasts Hello Internet and The Unmade Podcast. Haran has several channels that have been inactive for several years, which are Word of the World, Backstage Science, Psyfile, PhilosophyFile, Bibledex, FavScientist, and foodskey. Brady Stuff is Haran's channel for personal videos and is a self-described "dumping ground for clips that don't quite fit anywhere". This page was made on February 10, 2020 by Nintendofan885. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Educational YouTubers